Fangbanger
by kuramafangirl92
Summary: Here is my first lemon I hope you enjoy I love reviews and I would love some pointers about my writing :  SwedenxRomania


It was a hot and humid day and a world meeting was being held again. It was in the middle of July and summer had decided to take no mercy on this day. The heat was so humid and dries that

Some plants were withering. There was no wind or anything to let up the intense heat from this cruel summer day. Most of the countries were gathered Vladimir was also there for a change.

He had a bad attendance record for these kinds of meetings. To him they were pointless and nothing ever got done. Didn't help that a more than a fair share of people –mostly America-

Stared at his fangs. Right now Germany is discussing ways to improve the environment by alternate fueling. So far he's managed to listen more than half of what Germany's proposal but

when he brought up solar power. Vladimir felt eyes on him for the longest time this wasn't anything new with him. As usual all the other countries mistaken him as an ACTUAL vampire and

made wild assumptions all the time with him. He remembered just the day before Alfred tried offering some of his blood so he too could be an immortal hero and be as he put it

"LIKE A TOTALLY AWESOME SUPER HERO VAMPIRE DUDE OF AWESOMENESS". Just thinking about it had Vlad pinching his noise out of annoyance. It wasn't like he disliked Alfred

not in the least. The two loved to mess around and joke with one another. Sweat began to make its self-known on his face as it surfaced a crossed his forehead and cheeks. The heat was getting

To him. It didn't help that there wasn't any air conditioning or that Ludwig never open the window for he feared people would escape from their duties.

Out of boredom and having knowledge about alternative fuel, the bored Romanian started to play with his red earring buds.

"I wonder if that book I ordered is out I love Grims stories" thought Romania. As he daydreamed of what

his plans were after the meeting. Pair of intense Blue eyes was staring at him taking him in and was longing for him.

For the longest time he hadn't noticed it till a strange feeling of being watched over came him on instinct he looked around the room.

Everyone was doing what they did usually; France was creeping on Britain trying to have him marry him. America was playing his ds. Japan was taking

Notes diligently. Italy was asleep on Romania's shoulder. Austria wasn't at the meeting something about a piano recital. Switzerland wanted Romania to record notes so he could

Save gas money. China was well drawing or taking notes from what Romania could tell. Greece was petting his cat, and Canada was still underneath Russia. At times Romania

Would offer Canada a seat next to him so he wouldn't be a door mat. Yes Romania could see the invisible country; they both were usually looked over easily. Just recently did

Romania made himself known through his magic and that Germany pointed out how he was their main oil supply during the war. (It's true I read it through history) Finland

Was all over Norway and Bulgaria was next to Romania trying to come up with ways to talk to Spain. Germany well was still going on, Romania admired Germany a lot as an older brother.

They even referred to each other as family's given their close history and how well they got along it was a good relationship. With Prussia the two notice their same eye colors and was

Instantly close. Prussia even treated Vladimir as his real brother and would occasionally put earmuffs on him if he didn't wear some out in the cold. Italy well they were basically

Twins when it came to their randomness and somehow would day the same things at the same times. Also how they would just connect. Lastly but not least was Sweden.

Yes this Romanian had a thing for Berwald. The two had both been neutral but sadly Romania was forced to be in war back then. With his playful and mischievous way

He never really thought he had a chance with the quite strong man. Oh how wrong he was, feeling the intense stare, Romania shifty his ruby eyes around the room

Hoping to find the culprit but with no avail until he came across the eyes of Berwald Oxenstirna also known as Sweden. Sweden was a quiet and go with the flow man.

He spoke through his eyes and actions and never real would say much of sentences. He was strong and noble and did enjoy debates. To Romania he could clearly see a

Bit of a playfulness in Berwald. Finally noticing why Berwald was staring at Romania, Romania covered his mouth so his fangs wouldn't be showing anymore. The Romanian

had always been self-conscious about his fangs, growing up he was made fun of and picked on for his appearance from being called a monster to people trying to kill him in

Fear of him being a vampire. In this case it was obviously his fangs were the reason that Berwald took so much interest throughout the whole meeting.

Avoiding Sweden's gaze, Romania sets his eyes on his friend Italy who was sitting by him as usual. Smiling

As Italy was sleeping on Vlad's shoulder asleep mumbling about him being the tomato fairy and pasta.

"IF NO ONE IS GONNA TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY THAN WE MIGHT AS WELL END THIS MEETING!" screaming the fuming German.

With a relived sigh Vlad wakes the sleeping Italian so Ludwig doesn't wake him up rudely.

"Ve? Is it over brother" asked the groggy Italy.

"Yes and I suggest you do not anger the Ludwig more today this meeting didn't go over well now let's go meet up with him."

"Ok then, GERMANY! WHERE ARE YOU? "

Vlad watches Italy running around the room about to stop walk a hand on his shoulder stops him.

Looking up to the owner of the hand it's no other than Berwald with that playful stare of his. "I wonder why people are afraid of him it's not a glare just more of how intense he can be".

"Yes Sweden is there something you need?"

"Come, Me, Now"

"Um alright let me just let ger-"

"neij, he, know, come"

With that being said Vladimir follows Sweden out towards another room in the building that's empty for a change.

Looking around the room, there's a sofa in the middle of the room with a beige carpet. The walls are painted with lavenders paint.

The floor is has a blackish silvery marbled look to it. This room was clearly for talking but not for lounging around.

Feeling like he's being watched Vlad looks up at Berwald to have him staring again at one of his fangs.

"hey Berwald is there something about my fangs that interest you?"

"ja, I like them"

Feeling confused Sweden leans down and plants him a kiss on the lips.

"Whoa there what are you doing?

"kissing you bad?"'

Blushing furiously Vladimir has always had a crush on his close friend Berwald but with Finland he always assumed they were an item.

"but what about Finland?'

"Mmm I want you my wife not him"

Blushing Vlad kisses the silent man on the lips.

"I'm ok with that"

As they continued kissing something needed to be answered.

"Why do you keep staring at my fangs?"

"Because I love biters"

After saying that Sweden just continued to kiss Romania with love.

Kissing him back with equal passion, Romania sneaks his arms around Sweden's neck with a sudden need. Breaking the kiss and gasping for air the two countries looked at each other Red eyes meeting Blue eyes. Romania could see lust and love in Sweden's eyes, he could see exactly what Sweden wanted and will do to him. Shivering with excitement Romania smoothly closed the space between them. Sneaking kisses along Sweden's neck hoping to find his weak points. Sweden couldn't take it, feeling Romania's body against his fully was driving him insane. He was already aroused by him after that kiss. He wanted the Romania hard and deep in him. He wanted to grasp onto those hips of his and just grind right into him, to feel him moan and grow for him sent chills down his spine. Suddenly feeling a tongue on his soft spot made Sweden groan out in pleasure. Picking up on the sound from Sweden, Romania sensually licks there bringing his teeth just barely on the skins surface. Just as he was about to do more he was pulled away gently by Sweden. Giving him a look of confusion he watched as Sweden picked him up and set him on the sofa. Looking up at Sweden with a smirk Romania brought his lips up to Sweden's hoping he would get the invitation. The kiss was sweet and yet sinfully arousing, as Romania's tongue playfully skimmed Sweden's bottom lip. As Sweden straddled Romania and grinded against him a very Loud and Obnoxious Italy entered the room interrupting the two.

"ROMAINA HELP ME PLEASE GERMANY GOT MAD THAT I SLEPT THROUGH THE MEET-oh ve? what are you two doing hmm?"

With a heavy sigh the Romanian looked at Sweden with disappointing and longing. The two just stared at each other neither wanting to stop so naturally Romania got out from under Sweden and towards Italy. Then a solution came to him, writing down a note and giving him to Italy hoping Germany would take care of everything else.

"Italy gives this note to Germany and tells him it's from me, he owes me a favor so he won't kill you on the spot if you just scream my name got it?"

With a few nods the Italian made his way out of the door. *I hope he doesn't come back to tell me that he couldn't find Germany* feeling hands on his waist, Romania was quickly brought back to the sofa with a rather sexy looking Sweden. Feeling lips again on his in a wanting and lovingly way had Romania aroused again. Meeting his hips with Sweden's, Romania could feel Sweden was turned on. A groan emitted from the silent man, how he wanted to hear more but sadly didn't get the chance as Sweden licked small trail on his neck and nipped it possessively. Romania gasped and moans. It was like magic really to Sweden, the noises he had Romania made just from moving his hands over Romania's body was turning him on even more. He wanted to hear every moan and quiver Romania had to offer and he was going to try right now. He wanted to see Romania's body, every inch of his naked body the same was for Romania. Romania never had sex before. He had a fling with Hungary but he learned he just wasn't so into girls. As for guys he was only really attracted to Sweden, this moment was going to unforgettable and he wanted Sweden to be in complete control but next time would be different. Without hesitation Sweden discarded Romania's clothes needing to feel Romania's skin against his own. After taking off all of Romania's clothes. Sweden decided to takes his off as well and both loved the sight of each other. Romania was strong but slender he had a few scares here and there and the way his fangs were out and his red eyes glowing just made Sweden almost cum at the sight. To Romania Sweden was the best looking man he had ever laid eyes on. He had muscles in all the right places and those eyes of his just melt him on the inside. He was losing all control he had left in him. Spreading out for Sweden Romania felt nervous this was his first time and he hoped that he would show his love to Sweden. Feeling Sweden cast his hand from his neck and slowly across his stomach tracing every muscle and nerve on his body. Feeling waves of pleasure running up to Romania's length, Romania just closed his eyes and enjoyed being touched. It was like he was soaking his body inside and out. Feeling shivers from Romania and a few moans Sweden decided to get to the chase. Running his hands around Romania's length made Romania gasp and twitch. Tilting his head ever-so-slightly so his earlobe would rub against his right shoulder as Sweden sucked Romania's neck eagerly wanting more noises to rough palms would caress Romania's hips, pinching at the soft "love handles" that sat atop them, causing his body to thrust up into Sweden's. Sweden's worship of his body, however, made him helplessly under Sweden's mercy, especially when the imposing man would dance the soft bristles of his fingertips across Romania's surface. He coaxes him with little effort to open his legs wide, and he would paint little traces along Romania's thighs making Romania whine and twist his wrists and feet in frustration. After tracing a long stripe from the top of his thigh to his ankle on each leg, Sweden would pull back and look on, amused, as he watched Romania arch his back in a strange attempt to find sexual gratification as though a magnetic force pulled his hips upward in a promise of touch. Sweden would just kiss and lick and nibble all over Romania's body torturing him. Sweden finally decided to end the suffering and run his mouth over Romania's. Hearing Romania say sexual and wanting things into his ears while feeling Romania's hands all over Sweden's back. Finally Romania gave in and begged.

"I want you now please, I need you so badly"

Grabbing lube from his bag Sweden coated his fingers and enters them into Romania.

Feeling intense pleasure Romania arched into the feeling. As a welcome for more Sweden added three more and waited for him to stretch.

Moaning Sweden's name like that brought out a rare smirk as his lover was panting and sweating for him and only for him. Taking less time Sweden moved his fingers at a set pace while with the other hand rubbed Romania's length. Feeling the vein underneath his length Sweden traced it over and over bringing strangled cries and feeling his length harden from the sight of his lover. Stopping his actions Sweden lubed his own length and position himself onto Romania. Waiting for permission to go on from Romania he didn't want to do something his lover was against. Feeling Sweden's request Romania brought his lips to Sweden for a light yet passionate kiss as a yes. Entering himself to the hilt Sweden could feel Romania's prostate and hold completely still. Romania liked pain but this pain had been a little too intense. He didn't cry but he wanted to, feeling how intense Romania was Sweden rubbed his stomach and gave soothing words in Romania's ear. Feeling Romania move his hips Sweden took that as a continue and moved swiftly into Romania. Pounding his lover the way he'd been begging for, showering his face with kisses. Romania meeting his thrust every way. Letting Sweden kiss his neck and jaw and now sticky cheeks. From the corner of his mouth to the tip of his noise Sweden kissed him with love and adoration for the man beneath him. Finally both countries had the pits of their stomachs tied up meaning that they were almost there. Romania felt high with pleasure as Sweden pounded senselessly into him. He could feel all the sexual frustration leaving the both of them. Finally with a final thrust the two countries shared their first orgasm together. With the last bit of energy left Sweden traded places with Romania and had him resting on his chest. Hearing Sweden's heart beat had relaxed Romania. Feeling sleep take over Romania snuggled into Sweden for a well-deserved rest not caring if the two were caught.

Guess having fangs aren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

The next story is of Germany x Italy than Lithuania and Seychelles


End file.
